Imitation Black
by Moth Starwitch
Summary: Porque desde que los había conocido, su mundo se había tornado color negro. Fail summary. KaitoxLen.


"Imitation Black"

Sus pestañas revolotearon en confusión, el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable. Sentía en su pecho retumbar las palabras que había dicho, como un goteo interminable que amenazaba con alimentar su locura.

_La retorcida rutina de un amor prohibido de un hipócrita corazón…_

Nunca quiso estar en medio, esta situación ya lo superaba. Lo único que hacía era dañar uno a uno los pétalos de la delicada flor de su inocencia, la cual aún no le había sido arrebatada por completo.

Inhaló profundamente mientras sentía cómo la vida iba poco a poco abandonando su cuerpo, pero su voluntad seguía ahí, permitiéndole seguir consiente un poco más para poder ver por última vez… a él, sólo a él.

_Los amo a los dos…_

Era mentira. Durante todos esos años, durante todo el tiempo que su alma a estado en la tierra y aún después de decir semejante blasfemia sabía que no podría salir de él la verdad como tanto deseaba, porque moriría así, en manos de quien fuese antes su esclavo, entregándole sus sentimientos que ahora estaban a flor de piel sólo para ser tan rechazado como siempre. Sabía que él le había dado su corazón, y lo despreciaba, no quería tenerlo porque estaba corrompiendo al único que creía puro aún.

El hombre frente a él le miraba con rencor, tristeza, ira y muchos otros sentimientos que no le interesaban. Sólo en ese momento lo supo: Ambos sabían la verdad.

Y por eso estaba siendo aniquilado…

Ya no importaba, aún así permanecería en silencio, ya sea viviera unos minutos más o no, nunca llegaría la verdad a quien le pertenecía, desde un principio supo que su historia no tendría un lugar feliz. Lo único que pedía ahora era que el inocente consiguiera serlo.

-¿te divertiste jugando conmigo?-preguntó su agresor en tanto le soltaba, dejándole caer en el suelo. Ya no sentía nada de sí mismo. No conseguía aun el aire suficiente como para emitir palabra alguna, y tampoco quería soltar un quejido que delatara su dolor así que, simplemente, se dejó estar, escuchando como el otro se acercaba nuevamente a él.

Pasaron unos minutos y sintió algo húmedo caer en su cara. Abrió los ojos con pereza, encontrándose con la silueta de aquel hombre llorando frente a su persona. Sintió unas enormes ganas de reír, pero no lo hizo, prefería escuchar con atención los sollozos de aquel a quien jamás podría amar. Inconscientemente comenzó a llorar, le angustiaba saber que moriría así, sin poder estar con él una vez más.

-¿por qué él y no yo?-preguntó con voz ahogada el mayor ahí, intentando tocar su mejilla, cosa que rechazó. La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero aún así sonrió tranquilamente, casi con gracia y, reuniendo toda su fuerza, tomó aire y dijo con voz suave.

-porque lo odio-Era cierto: lo odiaba como jamás había odiado a nadie en su vida, y aún así quería estar con él. Dándose por vencido cerró los ojos, dejando a su conciencia huir.

Entonces escuchó un ruido violento, rugidos furiosos, sonidos de desgarro, liquido corriendo y, finalmente, pasos acercándose a su cuerpo. Por un momento sintió miedo, por lo que siguió con los ojos cerrados, teniendo muy claro que si este era su fin, se lo tenía merecido.

-…Len…-escuchó _su voz_ quebrada llamándole e inmediatamente su corazón se contrajo en dolor. Intentó hablar pero no pudo, sus mejillas estaban mojadas por el llanto repentino que lo atacó y, a pesar de su debilidad, abrió los ojos para verlo.

Ahí estaba él, acuclillándose frente a su persona con lágrimas en los ojos. La tristeza se reflejaba cristalina en su mirada, así como la preocupación y _el amor. _Detrás de él estaba el cuerpo despedazado del hombre que antes estaba matándolo pero no lo impactó, estaba agradecido.

-¿por qué?-preguntó esa voz que le encantaba, ahora de manera débil, sin reproche. Supo a lo que se refería así que nuevamente hizo un esfuerzo y separó sus labios para hablar.

-porque supo lo único que no estaba dispuesto a decirte-respondió, porque al fin era libre de decírselo. Se sentía tan ligero, casi feliz.

El hombre lo miró con confusión, pero no dijo nada, prefiriendo tomar su cara entre sus manos para besarle las mejillas con amor.

Le dolía, le desgarraba, _lo odiaba_, lo despreciaba, lo volvía loco y lo llevaba al borde de la insanidad y aún así… _lo amaba._ Lo amaba tanto como era posible para su envenenado corazón.

-te amo- susurró al fin las palabras que le había negado desde el inicio, las únicas que no habían sido completamente imitadas en este negro que había terminado por despreciar.

No le dejo responder, no necesitaba palabras. Sabía que el otro sentía lo mismo. Sin esperar un segundo más le besó castamente, por primera vez sintiéndose completamente suyo, entregándole a él la última parte de inocencia que le quedaba.

Y no pensó más, porque ya no valía la pena. Estaba a su lado, nada más importaba por lo que, rendido, se dejó caer en sus brazos mientras su mente se sumergía en la inconsciencia, viendo satisfecho como su mundo se volvía dulce en su abrazo, sus besos y sus caricias.

Porque su mundo ahora era del color azul de la libertad.


End file.
